Sonic X New Adventure Episode 11:Chicken Jop
(Note: All the villains. including EggPlankon, are not in this episode) Storyline Lucille:(Reading a book, hears rustle noise) ???: Ne. Buck buck. Lucille: ..... ???: Ne. Buck buck. Lucille: ....... ???: Bucka bucka. Lucille:(Flys over to the bushes and grabs ???, revealing to be Coop) Coop: BUCKA!!!!! Don't buck buck hurt me! Lucille:(Drops Coop) Coop: KA!!!!!! (Fells to the ground) Lucille: Why were you hiding in the bushes, Coop? Coop: I'm buck hiding because buck of that crazy chicken hugging crocodile! (Ed) Everytime I show up to ask Abby on a date, he appeares and hugs me to death! It's like he's Amy! Lucille: Can't you just tell this guy to leave you alone? Coop: I don't know him! If I did, then- Buck! He's here! I'm out of here! (Runs off) Bucka! Ed: (arrives) Hello! Where did the chicken run off to? Alice: Hey guys... Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers: (arrives) Jack: Hi Alice. Ed: Hiya Alice. Alice: Hey. ^^ Lucille:(Looks at Ed, thoughts) So that's the guy Coop's afried of. Patricia: Say, we would like to introduce you to our new crossovers, Pyrox the Bull, Scarox the Spider, Ogrum the Bear, Bruizer the Echidna, Aquagon the Crocodile, Dragon Bolt the Dragon & Frost Beast the Tasmainian Devil. Lucille:(Thoughts) Crossovers? Pyrox: Hi there. Ed: Hiya guys. Hank: Are you chasing chickens again, Ed? Ed: But I love chickens, guys. Splitface: We know, Ed. Lucille: .......... Alice: ......... Spongebob: Sorry, it's just that Ed loves chickens. Alice: IKR? Vezok: Yeah. Alice: We need a hen to lay more eggs. ^^ Owen: Yeah, but how can we get a hen? Alice: I don't know. Maybe we should buy one or something. Lucille:(Flies away) Noah: (notices Lucille is flying away) Where is she going? XT4: I don't know, but I think we're gonna find out what it is Edd: Are you sure this is wise? Jack: I believe so Duncan: Oh alright. Let's follow it. Ed: And then can we find the chicken? Patricia: And then we can find the chicken Ed: Oh boy, oh boy! I love chickens! Alice: (sighs) Lucille:(Sees Coop hiding up in the tree) Coop. Coop: BUCKA!!!!!! Please don't hug me! Lucille: It's only me. Lucille. Coop: Oh... Buck. Thank goodness. Lucille: I just figure out why that crocodile is hugging you all the time. He just love chickens. Coop: But what if buck he trys to hug me buck hard! Lucille: I don't know. Coop: I just don't buck want him to be- Ed: (notices Coop hiding inside the tree) CHICKEN! (charges at Coop) Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Jack: Ed! Wait ! (chases after Ed) Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers: (chases after Jack & Ed) Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers (Except B): WAIT FOR US! Edd: Ed! You gotta calm down! Coop: BUCKA!!!!! Don't buck buck hug or hurt me!!!!!!! Ed: (jumps up) ALLY OOP! (lands on the tree & Hugs Coop very tightly like a bear hug) I LOVE CHICKENS! (laughs) Hug a chicken! Hug a chicken! Hug a chicken! Hug a chicken! Frost Beast: Ed! Put him down this instant & get down from this tree right now! Alice: Ugh. Eddy: (laughing) Good one Ed. Wait here, I'll go get the camera! Cameron: Oh dear. Ed's not stopping, is he? Deimos: Looks like it. Cameron: I knew you say that. Jack: Guys, we need some help Lucille:(Thoughts)'' Coop is going to need some help! (Flies away) Jack: Guys, we need some help! Patricia: Come on, guys let's go get some help. Coop: BUCK!!!! I said let me buck go! Ed: (still hugging Coop) I love chickens, guys. Coop: BUCK HELP!!!!!!!!! Lucille:(Came back who brought Sonic along) He's over there. Sonic:(Sees Ed hugging Coop) Ed. Put my friend down, please. Ed: Aw, but I love Chickens, Sonic. Sonic: I know you do, but Coop is a friend of mine. Alice: Ed. (glares at Ed) Put. Down. Coop. This. Instant. Ed: (felt sad & lets go of Coop) Awww, but I love chickens Alice. Eddy: She already knows that Ed & we do too, now give it a rest. Alice: I agree. Sonic: Coop. Are you okay? Coop: I'm, buck, almost hugged, buck, to death! Bucka! So now, I'm out of here! (Runs off) Bucka! Jack: We're very sorry about Ed's actions. Patricia: Yeah, we're sorry. But there comes a time when everytime Ed sees a chicken, he always hugs them. Lucille: Can't he just hug a different chicken than Coop. Cause he's a person too. Noah: Sometimes it's not that simple. Alice: Yeah, really. Josh: (appears) Hey guys. I saw a chicken running towards me... Uh, what's happening? Alice: It's Coop, sir. Josh: Coop, huh? Yeah, then why is he running out of here? Rey: (imitates Coop) "I'm, buck, almost hugged, buck, to death! Bucka!" Josh: Ohh. Choro: Now that was a good impression of Coop! Sonic:(Rolls his eyes) Eddy: And it's because of Ed's obsession of chickens! Vezok: (sighs) How do we ever gonna stop Ed from hugging Coop? Jack: That's a tough question Alice: (sighs) Tyler: (tucked himself into a ball & is rocking back & forth, feeling scared because of his fear of chickens) TDI Courtney: Oh yeah, Tyler's afraid of chickens. Choro: What makes him so scared of chickens anyway? Did those chickens peck him in the eye or something? Sonic:(Hits Choro behind the back of the head) Choro:(Rubs his head) What? Josh: "How do we ever gonna stop Ed from hugging Coop?" Find any chicken, just not Coop. Simple as that. White Bird: I am a chicken, Josh. What if Ed's hugging did the same thing to me? Josh: Don't you get it?! You're a Mobian chicken! (sputters) Ed: (gets excited) CHICKEN!! (hugs White Bird) White Bird: Oh no, not again. Lucille: Coop's a mobian chicken too. Drilldozer: What else can we do, make Ed chicken phobic just like Tyler? Sonic: Or maybe getting Ed out of his chicken habbits. Josh: Sonic, that's one good idea. Alice: (slaps Ed) Ed: Ow! (lets go of White Bird) Sonic: Nice slap. Choro: Wow! I didn't know you had so much... rrawrr! Ed: (rubbing his cheek) And that hurt like a bad itch. Alice: After all, I'm covered in high-voltage electricity. Josh: No wonder that slap let go of White Bird. Patricia: So, any ideas on how to get Ed out of his chicken habbits? Sonic:(Shrugs) Zoey:: How about try Ed's other habbits to keep him busy? Josh: Like what? Edd: For example, Ed adores Monster Comic Books & Pudding Skins. Josh: I have an idea. "The Attack of the Laser Mutant" is an example of a monster comic book. :D Lucille: I don't like monster comics. Vezok: No, but Ed does. Sonic: I think Klonoa has comics. Jack: Come on, let's go see Klonoa. Patricia: Okie dokie. Sonic: Lucy, you go find Coop. Lucille: Okay. (Flies away) Hot Head: So, who's gonna keep an eye on Ed? Sonic:(Points at Edd and Eddy) These two. Alice: I will. Josh: Let Alice do this, Sonic. Her slap is very effective against Ed. Bruizer: Alright. Alice: Thanks. Sonic: I was talking about Edd and Eddy. Choro: Yeah. These dorks can do it. Josh: Sonic. Alice's slap is effective. Let the lady do it. Sonic: If she's going to do it, then Edd and Eddy should help her. Choro: As I said before, these dorks can do it. Alice: I agree with Sonic. Edd & Eddy should help me. Well, that's fine. Josh: (to Choro) Do you agree with Sonic, hybrid? Choro: I been telling you this whole time. These dorks can do it. Ed: (to Choro) Dorks? Eddy: (Shocked) Wait, what?! Edd: (sighs) I'm sorry Eddy, but I guess Ed is our responsibility & we need to help him. Alice: I'm going to give a slap to Ed if he misbehaves. Guard him well, okay boys? Eddy: Oh Alright Edd: Certainly. Alice: Okay. Sonic: Good. Let's go. (Zooms off) Jack: Good luck you two. Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers (except Ed, Edd & Eddy): (follows Sonic) Josh & Rey: (follows Sonic) ((What distracts Alice the most?)) (JTH: I would say that it's a secret. :P) (With Lucille) Lucille: Coop? Coop? Coop? King Erican: Lucille. Lucille:(Gasps) Your Majasty! (Flies down to King Erican) Is there something I do wrong? King Erican: No. But I believe this belong to you. (Shows Lucille Coop) Lucille: Where was he? King Erican: He was hiding in my work room. He said something about being hug by a crocodile chicken hugger. (Leaves) Lucille: Coop. Sonic and the others are going to break Ed's habbits. So you won't have to run. Coop: Buck, you sure. Lucille: Positive. Sonic and the others are bringing a monster comic book. (With Sonic and the others) Klonoa: I have a lot a comic books. Superhero comic books, but not monster comic books. Sonic: Great. Josh: Cool. Superhero comic books are cooler than monster comic books, IMO. Choro: Does Jumbo Shrimp even like superhero comics? Spongebob: Your talking about a villain from "Mermaid Man & Barnicle Boy". Flapjack: Hey, guys! picks up the pudding skin with a smile. So, I've taken the liberty of adorning pudding skin with a whimsical smile. Isn't it spiffy? And it's ok, I've made more. Josh: That's... disgusting. Rey: Shabby... Bubbie: Flapjack has a kind heart. And we need all the help we can get to help Ed get over his chicken loving habbit. Please, Say sorry to Flapjack. Josh: We just need the comic books for Ed, that's all. Rey: Ms. Bub, you're not our teacher, or any. Josh: Rey. No. All I could say is a small chunk of sorry to Flapjack. Rey: Alright... Josh: But. Get some utensil to pick up the pudding skin. It might get your white gloves dirty. Flapjack: Okie dokie. Vezok: Maybe we can go to the comic store to buy lots of monster comic books for Ed. Jack: That's a good idea. Patricia: Let's go to the Comic Book Store. ((Scorp: "to buy some comic books" is redundancy, and therefore is not necessary)) Josh: Alright.... Rey: This is going to be messy. Choro: Ya think? Meanwhile, we see the masked person again, currently viewing all actions that have occured thus far. He zooms in on a screen showing Ed, Edd, Eddy and Alice, then drags an icon resembling a flaming skull with finger-bones protruding from it's back to resemble tentacles onto the screen, which then causes the creature to materialize a few miles away from them, though is invisible to avoid being spotted. Back to the other characters... Edd: (making an Edzilla costume for Ed) Eddy: Let's hope that this would work. Ed: (wearing his Edzilla costume, without his mask) (feeling excited) I will be the best monster I can be Eddy! Edd: I'm sure you will Ed. (picks up an Edzilla costume mask) The spirit, while invisible, moves closer, interested in Ed's costume. Alice: Wanna have some jawbreakers? Ed, Edd & Eddy: Yes, please! Alice: Here. (gives them each a jawbreaker) Ed, Edd & Eddy: (puts their jawbreakers in their mouths & enjoys them) Mmmm, jawbreakers. Alice: Hm. Lucille and Coop:(Came in) Lucille: I'm back. Coop:(Hides behinds Lucille) Ed: (looks at Coop & has that huge smiley happy look) Alice: (conjures a electric current on her hand) Edd: Oh dear, Ed has that feeling again. Eddy: Ed, just try this on! (puts an Edzilla costume mask on Ed) Ed: Wow, I feel transformed guys. Lucille: Wow. Is that a godzilla costume? Alice: Yes. Eddy: You mean an "Edzilla" costume? Lucille: Yeah. I only see Godzilla monsters in movies. Edd: Maybe someone can go get a mirror, Ed looks very convincing. (goes to get a mirror) Alice: ... Eddy: (looks at Ed with a happy smile on his face) Your a natural Ed. Lucille: That costume looks so real. Coop: Berr... Do you buck think this will buck work? Lucille: Maybe. ''Ed's mind are heard several monstrous growls. Ed's vision begins to take on a red tint. Eddy: impatient Man, what's Double D doing, making a mirror? Lucille:(Looks at Ed) Um... Mr. Ed? Are you okay? Eddy: (looks at Eddy) What's with you? Ed: (transforms into Edzilla) I AM A MONSTER! BLLLLLAUUUUUUUUURRRRRGHHHHHHAAAAA!!! screams as Ed attacks at him, Lucille & Coop. Lucille: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Edzilla: (captures Coop & slithers away with him) Lucille: Coop!!!!!!! (Flies after Edzilla) Edd: (arrives back with a Mirror in his hand) I'm back! (notices Eddy in pain) EDDY! Oh dear oh dear oh dear. Curse the consequences of an only child. Eddy: dazed Ed's an animal. Edd: Ed? is nowhere to be seen Eddy: Who else? That idiot attacked me & Lucille, then captured Coop the Chicken, growling like a monster. Edd: We forgot about his overactive imagination & how many times do I have to tell you about Ed's overactive imagination? Eddy: Hey, don't look at me. I'm the one who got overimaginated all over. Edd: Ed's prone to overstimulation Eddy! He can't control himself! Eddy: You're the one who dressed him up! growl can be heard from far away Alice: Shoot! (powers up & flies with supersonic speed, chasing Edzilla) Meanwhile... Josh: Hm? (senses something) Guys, we gotta go, the others are in trouble! (flies away) Rey: Right! (flies away) Yuki: Roger. (flies away) Sonic:(Looks at Josh, Rey and Yuki when they left) Trouble? What kind of trouble? Lucille:(Voice far away) COOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sonic:(Hears it) Lucy? (Zooms off to find Lucille) Jack: (hears it as well) Heaven's that's Lucille. Come on gang. (Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers Ed, Edd & Eddy sets off to find Lucille) (Sonic goes into Hyrule City) Sonic: Lucy? Lucy? Choro: HEY LUCILLE, WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?! Eddy: (suddendly crashes at Sonic & Choro) Eddy: Ow! Edd: Sorry about Eddy, but have you seen Ed? Sonic: No. Why? Choro:(Gets up to Sonic's shoulders) What did you do this time? Edd: You see, we're trying to make Ed stopping his habbit of chickens, so Eddy decides that Ed should wear his Edzilla costume...(gets worried) however this is worse than I thought. This isn't simple pretending or playacting, Sonic. Ed actually believes he's become a monster! He's even made off with Coop the Chicken! Sonic: Coop! (Zooms off to go after Edzilla and rescue Coop) Choro: Sonic, remember the part of Ed becoming a monster?! Edd: We have to warn the others! Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers Ed, Edd & Eddy: (arrives) Jack: What just happened? Edd: Ed is actually becoming a monster & he has captured Coop! growls can be heard Patricia: Oh no! Spongebob: Come on! We have to help Sonic! Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers: (follows Sonic) (With Lucille) Lucille: Coop! Coop! Edzilla: (his tentacle starts slithering towards Lucille slowly & quietly) Lucille:(Gets scared) ............. Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers: (arrives, hiding in the bushes) Edzilla: & quietly, the tentacle circles around Lucille once, twice... Lucille:(Whimpers) Sonic:(Came in, then hides behind the tree) Choro:(Whispers to Sonic) Now what? Sonic:(Shushes Choro) The spirit, now behind Edzilla, moves closer. Edd: Oh no. LUCILLE! ''instant he yells, the tentacle constricts like a boa constrictor, crushing at Lucille & her lungs & yank her away out of sight. Owen: NOOOOOO!! Zoey: Did you see that? Reidak: That's not good Edd: remorseful What have I done? I've actually created a monster! Sonic: Lucy...... (Tries to hold his tears) King Erican:(Came in along with Cici) Sonic? Are you okay? I heard a roar and I thought it was your dark form. Sonic: Erican..... Lucille..... She....... King Erican: What? What happened to Lucille. Cici: Let me guess.... A monster took her? roar gets louder from far away as it splits the air Cici: I had to ask... Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers Ed: (notices King Erican & Cici & gets close to Sonic, Choro, King Erican, Cici) (all except for B) IT'S ED! King Erican: What? Why? He's only a crocodile boy. Choro: Ask D-D. (Points at Edd) Edd: You see, we're trying to make Ed stopping his habbit of chickens, so Eddy decides that Ed should wear his Edzilla costume...(gets worried) however this is worse than I thought. This isn't simple pretending or playacting, Sonic. Ed actually believes he's become a monster! He's even made off with Coop the Chicken! Cici: YOU'VE ACTUALLY MADE ED A MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! King Erican: Oh dear me. Edd: We're very sorry, we forgot about Ed's overeactive imagination. King Erican: Huh. Overeactive imagination. That's how little kids are. Sonic:(Gets angry, pulls out his walkie-talkie) Tabitha, I need you, Oliver, Charles, Lewbert, Spencer and Luna to get everybody inside the house. Ed turn into a monster and he might get the villagers. Tabitha:(Through walkie-talkie) Okay. Uh... Sonic. Is Scott with you? Sonic: Yeah. Tabitha:(Through walkie-talkie) Oliver, get me the anti-kiss helmet. Sonic:(Puts away the walkie-talkie) News Anchor: (On a nearby TV on display, with the voice of the Realistic Talking Fish Head) Attention! Attention! There is a giant monster rampaging through town! (shows a video feed of Edzilla terrorizing a nearby town, with a strange glowing blur behind him) Choro: Oh great. He's destroying the city. Sonic: Don't worry. Tabitha and the others are getting the people inside. Jack: I hope so. Scott: I'll figure out a way to make a buck off of this if it kills me! runs off. Patricia: Scott, wait for us! Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers Ed & Scott: (follows Scott) Sonic: Oh brother. (Chases after his friends) (With Tabitha, Oliver, Charles, Lewbert, Spencer and Luna, who has already unfolded her wings) Oliver: Okay, people. That's it. Keep on going. There's nothing to worry about. (Everybody in Hyrule City is inside) Tabitha:(Pulls out her knife) Oliver: What are you doing boss? Tabitha: Going to fight Edzilla course. If you see Scott, tell him I always hated him. Edzilla: (captures Tabitha & yanks her away) (roars) Spencer: PEARL!!!!!! Luna:(Folds her wings) Holycrappants! Charles: RUN!!!!!! Oliver, Charles, Lewbert, Spencer and Luna:(Run away screaming) Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers Ed: (arrives, noticing this) Scott: (laughing) This is too rich! Ed scares the pants off of them! Sonic:(Knows where they're going, zooms after them) Oliver, Charles, Lewbert, Spencer and Luna:(Go inside the dojo) Sonic:(Skids, knocks on the door) Guys! Get out of here! You can't be scared of Ed! Choro: Yeah. He's only a giantantic, lizard, eating monster...... I wouldn't go out there. Josh: STOP THIS AT ONCE! (forms a tornado around Edzilla) Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers Ed: (arrives) Scott: Watch this. his throat, and begins to act scared. on the door Help me, don't let the monster eat me! chuckles, and Edd comes to the door. Edd: No need to be alarmed! Ed's just playing! He wouldn't hurt a fly! Why, they're actually attracted to him! Oliver, Charles, Lewbert, Spencer and Luna:(Blocking the doors with furniture stuff) Luna: We are not going out there until Ed turns back to normal! Spencer: Yeah! And I'm not going out there until he gets my Pearl back!!!!!! Edd: They didn't hear a word I said. Jack: We gotta get'em outta there. Scott: I gotta see the looks on their faces! runs around to the back of the house. Josh: (teleports to Edzilla's location) (taunts him) Master Yo:(Came in and sees Oliver, Charles, Lewbert, Spencer and Luna) What the Footootlse are you guys doing here?! Luna: Quiet Mister Yo! Edzilla is after us! Master Yo: Oh real funny. You guys are making a prank on me and Ed is dressed up like a puppy. Oliver: We're not joking Yo. He captured Coop, Lucille and Boss. Lewbert: And he's real dangerous. Master Yo: Oh for pete's sake! There is no monster on the loose!!!! (Levitates the furniture away, opens the door, looks around) See? There's nothing there. Oliver and Charles:(Look outside) The spirit sends out a blast of energy which causes the tornado to dissapear. Josh: WHAT'RE YOU DOING?! the door is thrown open by Edzilla's tail. Edzilla grabs Master Yo and pulls him out. Luna: Mister Yo!!!!!! Spencer: He got him too!!!!!! Josh: Grraaaaaaaaaah!!! (fires a load of wind spheres at Edzilla) Edzilla: (got hit & attacks at Josh back, trying to capture him) the backyard, Eddy is yanking at the windows and having no success opening them. Eddy: What's with these stupid windows?!? goes over to the back door and opens it. Eddy: I hate it when you do that. Luna:(Screams) Oliver, Charles, Lewbert, Spencer and Luna:(Runs out the backyard, crashes into Sonic, Choro, Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY and the Crossovers) Josh: (fires a giant wind sphere at Edzilla) Edzilla: (got hit) Thunder: Ouchie. Edd: Gullibility can be so painful. shadow appears over them. Spongebob: It's...EDZILLA! fearsome monster, Edzilla howls, having found his prey. Sonic: Nice enterance, dude. Luna:(Screams in fear) King Erican:(Appeared, fights Edzilla with his sword) Sonic! Take your friends and go to the castle! Cici's is already inside! Sonic: What about you?! King Erican: I'll be fine. Just go! Jack: Quick, there's no time to lose. (Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers Ed: (goes to the castle) Edzilla: (captures King Erican) King Erican: Rrrr! Josh: Rrgh! (powers up) Alice: I'll join. (gets to fighting stance) Rey & Yuki: (goes with the other crossovers) Josh: (charges at Edzilla) Cici:(Opens the doors) Quick! Get inside! Sonic: Come on! Choro: Move your butts! Josh: (fires wind spheres at Edzilla) Edzilla: (got hit) Patricia & SPARKY are the first ones in. They are both followed by Splitface, who pushes Sonic & Jack out of the way. Splitface: (metal voice) Out of the way, (organic voice) oaf! Jack: Overwhelming fear is not an excuse for rudeness, Splitface. Patricia & the Crossovers [minus Ed goes inside with Rey & Yuki, and shut the door behind them. Edzilla, at the front of the castle, growls.] (Everybody is now upstairs inside Sonic and Lou's room) Cici: Okay, people. Calm down. We'll be all safe up here. Oliver: You sure? Cici: Of course. (Goes to the window) Look at him down there. (Everybody goes to the window and sees Edzilla running around in circles) Cici: He's just running around in circles, that's all. Edd: And he's in his own little world now. The best thing is to just ignore him. Spencer: He's running around because he's hungry! We need to distract him by throw each other out there! (Picks up Luna, was about to throw her) Luna: Put me down, you idiot! Sonic: STOP!!!!!! You can't just do that. You'll only make him mad. And besides, I won't want to lose my friends. Jack: And besides, your only encourage his bad behaviour Scott: So what? It's funny. Rey: (punches Scott) Shut this idiotic stuff. Scott: Ow! No you shut up! (punches Rey) Rey: (holds the fist & twists it) Jax: (huddled down in a corner) You are all a bunch of wankers. Luna: Let go of me! (Kicks Spencer in the face) Spencer:(Gets knocked out) Scott: See? (laughs) Rey: Why you impudent little...! Sonic:(Shakes his head) Choro: So... ahhh... what's plan B? Sonic:(Looks at Choro) Patricia: What are we going to do? Edd: There's only one thing to do. Someone needs to go down and give him a time out! despondent I'll go. Boggy B: (shocked) What?! Heather: Killjoy. Rey: Too risky. You don't have powers, bro. Luna:(Goes up to Edd and hugs him) Be careful, Edd. I know you will cause your brave. (Kisses him on the check) Edd: (blushes) Squidward: Oh brother. Sam: Guys? Where's the beast? Edzilla: his head against the castle repeatedly. Ouch. resumes the banging. Oliver: If he continues to bang on the castle, it'll collapse! Rey: Rrgh! Avak: Ya think? Edzilla banging on the castle multiple times, the Castle begins to crumble apart and tumble, landing in a heap on the ground. Yuki: (levitates the massive pieces of the castle's remains to ensure safety for the others) (throws them back at Edzilla) Edzilla: (slashes at the castle's remains) Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers Ed: (gets up, groaning from the pain) Sonic:(Gets up, puts his hand on his head) Ugh.... Is every okay? Spencer:(Gets up) Yeah. Who else will I be, Michael Cera being impaled by a light stand? Josh: .... out of nowhere, the jaws of Edzilla clamp down on Spencer from beneath. Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers Ed: (all except for B) AAH!!! Spencer: Somehow I know how a turkey feels when it gets eaten.... swallows the bird and stands up. Fully erect, he is a fearsome presence. He grabs Luna and leaves. Luna:(Screams) Help! HELP ME!!!!! Sonic: Luna!!!! Before it could leave, Jax pops from under the rubble and extends his arms to wrap around Edzilla, in order to both distract it and slow it down. Jack: Oh no! Red Bird: That's not good. Edd: My apologies, Luna! Ed's just trying to be the best monster he can– Eddy: dazed Hey, if you find any teeth laying around, they're mine Sonic: I gotta go after him. (Goes after Edzilla) Jax: (pulls back, which greatly slows down Edzilla, and even slowly begin to lift him) YOUR NOT LEAVING!!!! Edzilla: (attempts to capture Jax as well while leaving by grabbing him with it's tentacle) Jax's arms begin to fold over the creature's arms, which impede it's ability to reach it. All the while, the tension on his arms greatly builds. His arms then break, and the creature falls on him. Jack: Not without us, cous! Come on! (Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers Ed follows Sonic, going after Edzilla as well) Oliver: Umm... We better go help him as well. Come on, you guys. Cici: Ugh.... Oliver, Charles, Lewbert and Cici:(Follow Sonic and the others) (With Edzilla) Edzilla: (dragging Spencer, Luna & Jax inside his lair, which is the Basement of the Crossover Mansion which is covered in chewed up Chunky Puffs Cereal) Luna: Where are you taking us? Edzilla: deep inside, he holds Spencer, Luna & Jax up to his mouth. Luna:(Gasps) Jax: (broken apart) I tried my best. That's all that matters. Spencer: DAH!!!!!! Don't eat me! I taste bad! picks up a big box of Chunky Puffs and chews it up. He then spits the concoction onto Luna, Spencer & Jax. Spencer: Oh... He he.... Nevermind. Edzilla: (presses Luna, Spencer, & Jax against a wall. All around them are their friends, who are also smothered in the cereal.] Sonic and the others:(Made it to the mansion and saw everything) Sonic: Whoa! It looks like some kind of strange science fiction movie from the theater. Cici:(Disgusted) That is so gross.... Scott: (laughing) Ed stuck them to the wall with chewed up Chunky Puffs! Man, he's good. Edd: I fail to see the humor in this, Scott! them, the window opens, and one of the monster's appendages slithers out. Jack: He's coming! He can't see us. Patricia: Quick, hide! & Patricia both pulls a large shrub over them to hide the duo from Edzilla's view. Edzilla creeps out and looks around. Seeing nothing strange, he continues on, presumably to continue his rampage. Tree Rex: That was close Squidward: What an idiot! Sonic:(Whispers to the others) Guys. Come on. (Goes inside) Josh: (attempts to slow Edzilla down with a tornado) (Sonic and the others walk up to the others) King Erican: Sonic? Is that you? Sonic: Yeah. I'm going to get you guys out of here. (To Tabitha) Where's your knife? Tabitha: Down there. Sonic:(Picks up Tabitha's knife) First up, Coop. (Cuts off the Chunky Puffs around Coop, then spins around to get the cereal off of Coop) Coop: Buck, phew... Sonic: Next, Lucy. (Tries to cut the Chucky Puffs around Lucille) Tabitha: This is all your fault, Sock Head! If you haven't put that stupid costume on Ed, none of this would of happened!